Deadly Obsession
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: It’s been two month’s since Akito finally passed away, and the new head of the family has stepped up. He plans on ruling the head of the family with an iron fist, and Tohru’s going to help him. MAJOR LOVE SQUARE!
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Obsession**

_A Fruits Basket Fanfic_

**Author:** PyrokineticFeral

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Angst/  
**Rating:** R for language and suggested sexual content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Fruits Basket. I do however own Korosu and Kaze Sohma.

**Authors Note:** Pardon any OOC-ness that might be present in the story. This was one that I worked on in the wee hours of the morning.

**Summary:** It's been two month's since Akito finally passed away, and the new head of the family has stepped up. He plans on ruling the head of the family with an iron fist, and Tohru's going to help him.

* * *

_I've always been considered inferior, no matter what I did, I never got any attention or what I wanted, and it was all that Damn Akito's fault. He kept me away...just because I wasn't one of them...one of the cursed. He thought I was weak, pathetic...but he was the one that was weak. He gave in to that stupid girl. He let her win. With me, she won't be so lucky._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**A NEW GOD**

_What God says, Goes._

"Tohru, everything smells so _delicious_!" Momiji exclaimed happily as he entered the kitchen, bouncing lightly with excitement. "Kaze is going to _love_ it!". He ran forward, ready to hug Tohru, but was stopped by a punch to the head from Kyo. The bunny whined as he bumped into the wall and hit his head. "Stop it Kyo! I just wanted to give Tohru a hug! Just because _you're_ scared of girls doesn't mean I have to be!"

"Oh I'm sure that's not it. He's just-" Tohru began speaking with a nervous laugh, trying to prevent an argument from taking place. She was already nervous enough as it is about meeting the new head of the family. She wondered if he was anything like Akito.

_Akito..._ She closed her eyes for a moment as memories of the former head flashed through his mind. She missed him so much, and not a day went by that she didn't think of him. She made a habit of visiting his grave site every other Sunday, to talk to him. For her mother, she had a picture to carry around, and she was able to talk to her mother that way, but for Akito, there had been no picture, so she settled for visiting his grave site. She'd tell him about how the family was doing…and how much they all missed him…

"I'll show _you_ whose afraid of _what_ you little brat!" Kyo shouted as he prepared to pounce on Momiji. "Come here!" He jumped from the chair, his hands balled into fists. Momiji however, not wanting to get hit again, dodged to the side, hiding behind Tohru.

Kyo landed in a crouching position, glaring back at Momiji before leaving the kitchen in a storm.

Tohru blinked as she tightened her grip around the spatula. She was positive that Kyo had been ready to take her down just to get Momiji...and she had been afraid of falling over and knocking one of the pots on the stove over.

There had definetly been a lot more accidents in the house since Momiji had moved in for the next couple of months, while his fathers house was being renovated. Ritsu had been staying there for a few days as well, just to visit family. Haru stuck around since Yuki was always there. Tohru was sure it wouldn't be long before the other zodiacs moved in as well.

"Tohru are you okay?" Momiji asked, looking up at her. "You look kind of nervous. Is this about Kaze?" he asked lightly.

Tohru looked down at Momiji, nodding slightly. She was nervous about meeting the new heard of the family. She wondered if he would be anything like Akito. Would he try to keep the zodiacs under lock and key? "Can you tell me about him, Momiji?" she asked as she began to set a different part of the meal in each bowl.

"He's just a _baby_, Tohru. There's nothing to worry about" Shigure replied, leaning against the frame of the kitchen entrance, grinning slightly, "besides, how could anyone not like my beautiful little house wife?"

Tohru expected Kyo to pop out from some random corner to yell at Shigure, but instead, it was Yuki who appeared. "Hello Miss Honda" he greeted with a small smile. He nodded a greeting to Shigure and Momiji as well. "Something in here smells delicious". He approached the stove, peering in on the few pots and pans that sat there. "You've really outdone yourself" Yuki smiled at Tohru. "I'm sure Kaze will enjoy it"

Tohru smiled, the tension that had been building up slowly faded away. Everyone seemed so calm with this new head of the family. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. "I hope he will..."

* * *

"I haven't been here since..." Tohru looked at the Sohma house, sighing gently. The last time she had been there, it had been to see Akito during his final moments. She recalled how serene he had looked, and she remembered how kind he had been to her. She blinked back the tears and took a deep breath before taking a few steps forward, "Let's get inside before the food gets cold" 

"Good Idea Tohru, I can't wait to taste this delicious meal" Shigure complimented. "It really is a shame that Kyo and Yuki couldn't come with us today"

"Yuki had an emergency student council meeting and Kyo..." Truth was, she hadn't known why Kyo had backed out at the last minute. Maybe, he was still somewhat edgy around the new head, because he felt the kid would grow up to be like Akito?

Hatori opened the sliding door, "You've both arrived…Kaze is waiting".

Tohru couldn't help but notice how tired Hatori looked. From inside, she could hear crying and Hatori sighed lightly as he led them in.

"Ha-kun, you _dog_! Getting girls pregnant…" Shigure joked as he heard the crying. He knew that the creator of the noise was infact the new head of the Sohma family, but the dog never passed up a good moment to tease Hatori. "But I warn you, stay away from my Tohru..."

"Pervert" Hatori replied as he led them further into the house, and into a large room.

A teen stood towards the back of the room, holding a small bundle in his arms...the source of all the noise. The teen looked up towards Shigure and Tohru once they entered, and greeted them with a small nod. Tohru blushed slightly, her eyes somewhat wide as she took in his appearance. He was tall, atleast a head taller than her, with dark hair cut in a style similar to Shigure's. Tohru was sure that he was atleast eighteen years old. He had a slender, yet well toned, pale build and striking purple eyes. His lips twitched into a smile when he caught her looking, and Tohru's blush deepened as she looked down.

"Tohru, this is Korosu" Hatori introduced, motioning towards the teen. "He's been taking care of Kaze, and will be doing so until the boy is old enough to rule over the family himself"

"How nice to see you again Korosu, and how is little Kaze doing?" Shigure asked as he set the bowl he had been carrying on a table, then took Tohru's as well. "I know you take such great care of him, you're such a good older brother"

"Stop sucking up _mutt_. It's _pathetic_" Korosu replied, rolling his eyes. "If you're eager to get to the meal, eat. I am not hungry, and I've already fed Kaze"

Tohru felt somewhat disappointed that Korosu and Kaze wouldn't atleast try her meal, but she didn't question anything. "It's very nice meeting you" she bowed her head slightly.

"You, aren't a Sohma" Korosu pointed out, looking over her. In his eyes, she looked somewhat puny and weak. Was she really the girl he had heard so much about? "I'm surprised Akito allowed you to live with Shigure for so long"

"Akito was a very kind person…" Tohru replied.

Her comment forced Korosu to laugh. "It's very indecent for a girl your age to be living with so many other men. People might begin thinking your some sort of _slut_. Luckily, since they're cursed, you'll never be given the opportunity to _sleep_ with them"

Tohru winced at his words, and turned her gaze to the ground, not sure of what to say to that. His tone was so…cold. It did remind her of Akito, but the old Akito…not the Akito she wanted to remember.

Hatori quickly came to her defense, "Tohru's done a lot to help the family Korosu, she practically _is_ a Sohma. All she lacks is the title."

Shigure looked up, "Korosu, you're in a sour mood today, has Kaze not been letting you sleep?" he raised a brow slightly as he moved away from the bowls, and over to Tohru's side.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to get him to stop crying since I last fed him, but it's not my little brother that annoys me." Korosu replied.

"Maybe, I can help?" Tohru asked lightly, holding her arms out to take the young child from his older brother. Korosu willingly handed over the child, then immediately lifted his hands to rub his temples.

Kaze continued to cry, grabbing onto Tohru's hair as he wiggled his little arms, and gave her hair a series of small tugs. Tohru's head jerked, and she made a funny noise, forcing the baby to giggle and pull again. Tohru giggled this time as well, "He's so cute!" She commented, her head jerking down as Kaze pulled.

Shigure smiled and clasped his hands together, "My little house-wife has done it again! Well done Tohru!"

"Thank you" Hatori said, glad that the loud crying had been replaced by a series of giggles.

Hatori then watched at Korosu paid close attention to Tohru, "Shigure, I think it's time for you and Tohru to go home, Korosu and Kaze should get some rest".

"Nonsense Ha'ri, we just got here, and they look just fine!"

"Iie, Hatori-san is right" Korosu nodded, "I think it's time for _you_ to leave" he looked over to the doctor on his right. "Prepare a room for Tohru, I've decided she'll be living here, to help with Kaze" he looked over her once more, "and to help with..._other_ things"

"It looks like someone else is smitten with Tohru" Shigure teased Korosu, before placing an arm around Tohru's shoulders, "Do not be embarrassed Korosu, she has that effect on everyone, but I'm afraid she can't stay. It's not healthy for our minds to have her away for so long". The first time Tohru had left, everyone had fallen into an odd state of depression.

"I said, she _stays_" Korosu ordered, "Hatori, show Tohru where Kaze's room is, so that she may put him to sleep"

Shigure blinked as he stopped at the door, staring at Korosu. Hatori had already left, taking Tohru with him. Why was Korosu giving orders when he wasn't the head of the family, and why was Hatori listening to him?

"If Tohru is going to live with _this_ family, she'll need to be a Sohma" Korosu told Shigure with a small smile, "And I will be the one to _give_ her the title"

* * *

A/N: Well all, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? 


	2. PROPOSALS AND DESTRUCTION

**CHAPTER 2 **

**PROPOSALS AND DESTRUCTION**

_One must be strong, even when one is afraid_

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry about taking so long in getting this second chapter out. I wanted it to be just perfect before I posted it. I'm happy about the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter. It's motivated me to work alot harder on this one. 

I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Furuba. I do however own Korosu and Kaze.

* * *

"He _what?_" Kyo and Yuki exclaimed in unison as they dropped what they were doing and shot up from their seats, looking over to the somewhat sad looking older male. According to Shigure, Tohru had been ordered to live at the Sohma house, and that if she refused, she wouldn't have been allowed to live in Shigure's house either. It was blackmail really, but there was nothing Shigure could have done. 

"That _jerk_!" Kyo then ranted as he pounded a fist into the table. "Who does he think he is? He isn't even the head of the Sohma family! His little _brother_ is!" He then shot his hand out, pointing an index finger at Shigure, "And this is all your fault! You should have pounded the brat! I bet Hatori didn't say anything either, did he? He never does. He always plays the quiet servant to the head..."

"I have to agree with Kyo on this one, Shigure. Korosu has no right to do that to Tohru. I'm going over there right now, to bring her home" Yuki stated, remaining calm, though inside he was boiling.

"Korosu wanted you to take a few of Tohru's things to the house, so you'll need to go over there either way" Shigure sighed, brushing back a strand of black hair, "Poor Tohru, everyone wants a piece of her...atleast Hatori will be there to make sure he doesn't get too big of a piece of her.."

"You _pervert_!" Kyo growled, "No one is getting a _piece_ of her! Stop talking about her as though she were some kind of food! She's a _person_"

"Kyo you're scary" Shigure waved him off, just as Hiro came around the corner.

"Quiet down you damn cat, you're beginning to give me a headache" Yuki sighed, his calm tone changing in to one of annoyance. "We'll just go get her and bring her back like we did before" he turned to look at Hiro. He hadn't even known the boy was at the house in the first place.

"Can you three shut up? Kisa and I are trying to watch some anime and it's hard to hear over your stupid talk about that stupid girl. She moved out, so what. Why don't you three do us a favor and move out too?"

"Hm. Hiro, this is _my_ house" Shigure pointed out. "And this is their house as well. Now, scurry along, I wouldn't leave Kisa alone with Momiji for too long, he's a frisky one" Shigure winked playfully. Hiro's eyes grew wide and he scurried off to find Kisa. Shigure then turned slightly, "Alright boys lets get Tohru's things and--oh, they've left without me...I guess Kyo and Yuki won't get to hear the other big news I had.."

Shigure listened for a moment as Hiro barked an order at Momiji, and Momiji casually refused. He couldn't hear Kisa, but he knew that she was there. Smiling he turned on his heels, "Ah, I wouldn't change this for the world"

"Shigure-san?" Kisa's shy voice came to his ears. She looked up at him, her head tilted slightly to the side, and she stared at Shigure oddly.

"Hmm?" he asked crouching down to her level and smirking slightly, "Did Momiji and Hiro-chan finally drive you crazy?" he chuckled lightly, waiting to hear what she wanted.

She shook her head, "There's a crazy woman sitting outside our window...she's looking for you"

"Ah, Mit-chan is here..." Shigure stood to his full height and glanced out of the room before looking down to Kisa again, "Be an angel, and tell her I died okay?" that being said, Shigure slunk out of the room, heading for his quarters upstairs. Kisa watched him leave, not really understanding, but shrugged lightly anyway, heading out to do as Shigure asked.

But on her way down the hall, Momiji and Hiro came running at her, Hiro looking annoyed, Momiji laughing. "The crazy woman got in..it's every zodiac for themselves!"

* * *

Tohru smiled down on the infant who stared up happily at her, his little hands stretched out in the air, trying to grab her hair again. "Your so _cute_" she said lightly as Kaze cooed. The fact that she wouldn't be allowed to leave hadn't exactly sunk into her mind. For now, she was focused on the fact that she could help Hatori and Korosu get some rest by keeping the baby quiet. 

"He really seems to like you" Hatori spoke, watching her from just next to the door. He had been watching her for the past few minutes, debating on whether or not he'd convince Korosu to let her leave. He knew it wasn't fair to keep Tohru there, but at the same time, he was being selfish. The baby was actually being quiet...the house was quiet. He wanted it to stay that way "But, you have that effect on everyone, don't you?"

Tohru rested her hands on the side of the crib and turned to look at Hatori, smiling ever so lightly. "I'm sorry Hatori-san, I didn't realize you were there. I was just trying to get him to go to sleep. Is it time for me to go?"

"No, not yet. I just came to see you, to have a word" Hatori replied, approaching her slowly.

Tohru smiled, not thinking much of it, and turned to look back at Kaze, "I never thought I'd be around this long...to see a new cycle begin..."

Hatori stared down at Kaze as well. It would be a long time before he was old enough to make decisions on her own. He smiled slightly, but tried not to show it.

"There you are _my_ little _hana_" Korosu spoke as he entered the room, coming up behind Tohru. "I've been looking for you, we need to have a word, _alone_" He turned to look at Hatori, a slight glare in his eyes.

Hatori stared for a moment, then left the room.

Korosu closed the gap between himself and Tohru, "You've done such a good job at putting Kaze to sleep. Arigatou" He lifted his hand and touched her cheek gently, caressing the flesh with his thumb. Smiling down at her, he lifted his other hand, placing it on her right cheek, cupping her face and drawing it closer to his. "I was told that Akito wasn't fond of you because you took his power. The other zodiacs preferred you over him. It was as though he didn't rule them anymore"

Tohru blushed and stared up at him, "I never tried to hurt Akito...and I never wanted to take away any control he had, I just wanted to help everyone.."

"It's okay Tohru" His right hand slid off her cheek, down the side of her neck, across her shoulder, down her arm, the around her waist, to the small of her back. He pulled her forward, "What Akito didn't realize was...that he would have had more power...if he had you"

"I...don't understand" Tohru instantly pushed her arms out, pressing them against his shoulders, trying to keep some sort of distance between the two.

"Little Tohru" Korosu chuckled, "You're going to be mine, and help me rule over the zodiacs"

Tohru blinked, "But, you're brother is the head. Not you. Besides, I can't rule over my friends.." She couldn't understand how he could want to betray his brother, who was just a child...an innocent child...

"I wasn't asking you Tohru. I was telling you" He yanked her forward, licking his lips.

* * *

Hatori silently sipped some tea as he stared out over the garden of the Sohma estate. It had been one of Akito's favorite spots, and Hatori now understood why. There was just something so calming about the garden. 'Akito was much better than this' he thought to himself. Sure, Akito had Hatori on a somewhat tight leash, but he treated Hatori as a person, not some kind of servant. 

Tilting his head slightly, he looked up to the sky, "Are we in for trouble, Akito?"

Sighing he turned his gaze back to the garden, and little by little, drops of rain began to fall.

* * *

"Kyo, let's try to stay calm about this. Remember, there's a child in that house. We don't want to scare him. We'll just find Tohru and leave" Yuki planned as he tried to catch his breath, hoping that for once, the stubborn cat would actually listen to him. "Did you hear me?" he asked, his eye beginning to twitch lightly. Why had he agreed to run over here, when he knew he had asthma? 

Kyo ignored the rat, and shot his hand out, pointing at the man standing on the terrace, as they approached the house "Hatori! Where's Tohru?" he demanded.

Yuki nodded once, "We're here to take her home"

Hatori looked away from the garden and over to Kyo and Yuki, taking another sip of his tea. He stared at them for a moment, "Korosu wanted to talk with her. I'm sure she'll be out shortly" Again, he took a sip. "You plan on trying to convince him to let Tohru go home?"

"You want her to stay?" Yuki asked.

" She's good with children, and Kaze seems to like her. A child always needs a woman's touch to grow up right" Hatori replied, "And with the kind of person Tohru is, I know she could help Kaze grow up to be a kind person"

"I don't care. She doesn't belong here. We're taking her back. I don't care what that jerk says" Kyo replied.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Kyo-kun" Korosu spoke with a tiny smile as he combed his hair back with his hand, "But Tohru really would like to stay, I've just finished having a little chat with her about it. Feel free to ask her yourself?" he motioned into the house.

"I will" Kyo replied quickly, storming into the house.

Yuki bowed a greeting to Korosu, "I apologize for his lack of manners. He's an idiot". That being said, Yuki turned and entered the house to go find Kyo and Tohru. He couldn't hear Kyo's voice, nor could he hear Tohru's. That struck him as odd. He was positive that Kyo would have been already making his way out, nagging at Tohru and dragging her along.

Finally, he found Tohru, standing next to the crib. She looked up at them, and smiled.

Hatori listened to the silence before setting his cup down on the railing, "What did you do Korosu? What did you do to Tohru?"

Korosu shrugged casually and descended the steps into the garden. "Something you zodiacs will never be able to do"

* * *

A/N: Well? 


	3. Curses

**CHAPTER 3 **

CURSES

We are all cursed in our own little ways.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Fruits Basket. I do however own Korosu and Kaze Sohma.

* * *

I've always been considered inferior, no matter what I did, I never got any attention or what I wanted, and it was all that Damn Akito's fault. He kept me away...just because I wasn't one of them...one of the **cursed**. He thought I was weak, pathetic...but he was the one that was weak. He gave in to that stupid girl. He let her **win. **With me, she won't be so lucky.

* * *

Kisa, Hiro and Momiji hid under the kitchen table, watching as the woman ran back and forward down the hall, shouting Shigure's name. "Deadline...Tomorrow...no story...death of me! Shigure!" Mit-chan pulled at her hair as tears slid down her face, wondering why Shigure did this to her each and every time. Did he enjoy being so _cruel_? 

Finally, she noticed the three children under the table.

"Shigure...where?" she asked, crouching down in front of them.

"He...died" Kisa replied gently, keeping her promise to Shigure. Both Hiro and Momiji stared at Kisa for a moment before nodding in agreement. "The guy finally killed over" Hiro added, shrugging, "It was about time, he was beginning to annoy me."

Mit-chan sat back for a moment, before going into another one of her fits.

The three kids blinked at each other, shrugged, then watched on.

Ritsu, who had been looking for Kisa to let her know that her mother had called, entered the kitchen and stopped in his tracks upon seeing Mit-chan running in circles around the table, yelling something about Shigure being the death of her. So, this was the editor he had heard bits and pieces about. He thought it was mean how Shigure led her on, and bugged her like this. Didn't he realize how stressed out the woman was? "Excuse me, miss" he began gently, approaching the woman slowly.

However Mit-chan ran straight into him and the two fell over.

"Uh oh" Kisa said lightly as a puff of smoke filled the air.

"Poor Ritsu!" Momiji covered his mouth.

"He deserved it" Hiro sighed.

* * *

Shigure listened to all the yelling through the doors, waiting for the minute that Mit-chan left. Normally, he just teased her about not having his work done, but this time, he really hadn't finished. With his trips to visit the new head, trying to keep everyone from destroying his house, and bothering Hatori, he just hadn't had any spare time. He was afraid however, that if he gave her that news, she'd have a heart attack right then and there. 

He blinked slightly when he heard the yelling come to an end, and all downstairs had become quiet. Had Mit-chan left?.

Just as he prepared to leave the room, the phone rang, and he turned to answer it. The yelling downstairs resumed.

"Ha-kun! You really do have interesting timing" He sat down on the floor, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he looked over a few printed pages on the table. "I believe Mit-chan is ready to have my _head_. But onto more important things. How's my princess?"

"_You need to come over here, **now"**_ Hatori told him with an urgent tone.

"What is it Ha'ri, has something _happened_ to Tohru?" Shigure stood up once again, the papers in hand.

Hatori began to retell everything that had happened from the moment he had talked to Tohru about the effect she had on everyone, to the point where Kyo stormed out onto the terrace and punched Korosu across the face.

Shigure listened quietly, becoming quite serious, "I'll be right over" He set the phone down and frowned at the wall. _'And we thought all our problems would die with Akito' _he thought as he stared out into the streets, watching the rain fall for a moment before leaving the room.

He descended the stairs, stopping to watch Kisa run up the stairs with a monkey in her hands. She stopped at the top step and looked down on Shigure, "I told her what you said, but she didn't believe me. Haru is taking care of her right now…she passed out."

"It's okay Kisa, listen, I need you to take care of Ritsu for me. I need to go somewhere, and will be back soon" Shigure explained, not wanting her to know that Tohru was hurt. Perfect, now he could get out without wasting time on Mit-chan.

On his way out, he told Haru the same thing he had told Kisa, and Haru agreed. "Try not to take too long. I get bored when I'm inside all day" Haru called as Shigure left.

"We have to get her out of the house" Haru told Momiji and Hiro. Hiro turned and headed up the stairs to go find Kisa, and Momiji leaned over the unconscious woman.

"Maybe we should leave her here until she wakes up" Momiji decided, sitting on his knees. "Then when she wakes up, I can help her with her problems"

Haru looked up, "Your not Tohru"

"Ruin my fun" Momiji stuck his tongue out.

* * *

"Miss Honda, we were here for you, why didn't you scream, run...anything?" Yuki placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked down into her frightened eyes. "Miss Honda?" he gave her shoulders a firm squeeze, hoping to get some sort of reply from her. 

Tohru looked up, her face still a light shade of red. Her hair was messy, her clothes wrinkled. The neckline of her shirt was slightly stretched, forcing it to slide down, revealing her shoulder. She held on to the hem of her skirt, pulling down slightly, "I...I couldn't" She admitted. "I wanted to...but..." she glanced down, closing her eyes tightly. She opened them quickly however, when the images of what had happened flashed through her mind.

"Yuki he..." Tohru sighed lightly, not wanting to talk about it. "Yuki...I _have_ to _stay_ here...to protect Kaze..I don't want him to suffer like Akito did..."

"Miss Honda, how could you want to stay after he _attacked_ you?" Yuki asked, slightly confused, "Miss Honda, when are you going to think about _yourself_?" He locked his eyes with hers, giving her a firm look. Sometimes, she needed to be selfish.

The yelling going on outside forced Tohru to turn away, and head to the door. What was going on out there?

Hatori opened the door, entering the room where Tohru and Yuki talked. "Tohru, I'd like to have a look at you to make sure you're okay"

Tohru looked over to Yuki, her hands moving up to grab at her shirt, taking a small breath. "Okay..."

* * *

"Like hell I'm leaving her here with you" Kyo spat as he jumped forward to swing at Korosu, a nasty glare in his eyes. 

Korosu grabbed Kyo's arm and spun him around, pinning his arm against his back, "I am not like _Akito_, I am not _weak_. _You're_ weak Kyo" Korosu chuckled lightly as he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the cat's ear. "_You're_ weak because you're a _cat. _You're not a _real_ member of this family. They keep you around because they _pity_ you. How could they not pity such a pathetic creature? One who loses to a rodent?"

Kyo growled and swung his free arm, wincing slightly. Korosu's words had hurt, but he wasn't about to show that pain. "Bastard, it's you who doesn't belong! You think your such a hot shot, but your _not_. It's your _brother_ whose the hot shot. I owe him respect. To you, I owe _nothing_. But, that's what pisses you off so much huh? That a baby has more power than you"

"Such a nasty attitude, no wonder she doesn't love you" Korosu shoved Kyo down onto the floor, then turned around to face the garden, resting his hand on his bruised cheek. "Tohru doesn't love _you_ Kyo. With you, I have no competition for her affection" he chuckled lightly, "Nor do I have to worry about Yuki"

Kyo hopped back onto his feet and charged at Korosu, "You can't have her!"

"It surprised me really. It wasn't you she cried out for, or Yuki."

"Shut up!"

Korosu turned around, smirking lightly, not even fearing the fact that Kyo's fist was inches away from his face.

"It was Hatori she called for Kyo. _Hatori_"

* * *

Shigure ran up the steps and grabbed Kyo just as he was about to pound his fist into Korosu's face. Kyo looked beyond angry while Korosu had a pleased look on his face. "Kyo, what's wrong, where's Tohru?". 

Korosu adjusted the collar of his shirt and continued to smile, "So the _mutt_ is here too. Have you come to _fetch_ the girl?"

Shigure kept a firm grip on Kyo as the cat tried to lunge forward and get another hit in, "Korosu, is it true, did you try to…hurt Tohru?"

"Try to? I _did. _I _succeeded_. " Korosu smirked and turned, entering the house.

Shigure fought the urge to release Kyo and let the cat have his way with the snotty boy, but reminded himself that Korosu was in charge of taking care of Kaze. Kaze was the head, Shigure couldn't allow anything to happen, that could possibly hurt the child.

"Let's just get Tohru and leave"

Kyo broke free of Shigure's gift, "_You_ get her" he said angrily before dashing off the porch, through the garden and into the woods._'It isn't true' Kyo thought as he cut through the trees. He wasn't sure where he was going, or when he would stop. 'It can't be true. Tohru doesn't love him...and I'll prove it to that damn boy that she doesn't...' _

Kyo thought as he cut through the trees. He wasn't sure where he was going, or when he would stop.

_

* * *

_

**_Authors Note:_** Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter of this story. I'm sorry I took so long in updating this one. It's been a very busy month for me...I hope you guys understand!


	4. POISONS

DEADLY OBSESSION

CHAPTER 4

INNOCENT PLEASURES AND DENIAL

__

What we want is not always right…and could be very painful

* * *

Over the next week, things had drastically changed, and though the changes killed Tohru inside, she wouldn't allow herself to show it to the others. Korosu had allowed Tohru to return home, but had prohibited her from seeing Kaze. Kyo hadn't returned from wherever it was he had run off to. He had been gone since the day he went to get Tohru at the Sohma house. Momiji, Kisa and Hiro had stopped coming around, and Ritsu finally returned home. Haru spent the majority of his time in his room, and Yuki spent his time in the garden. She was positive that the sudden odd behavior had something to do with the private meetings Korosu had had with each of the zodiacs. The only thing that had remained unchanged was Shigure.

"Shigure, do you think he's okay?" Tohru asked lightly as she scrubbed down on a pot, trying to wash her tension away while she cleaned.

"I'm sure Kyo-kun is fine Tohru, he can take care of himself" Shigure replied, watching her from the door way. The girl just looked so tense.

"I was talking about Kaze.." She said lightly, "Korosu said that _he_ was going to be head of the family…what will happen to Kaze? I'm scared that...I'm scared that he'll try to _hurt_ his own little brother..." Tohru finished cleaning the pot and began to dry it with an old rag. "I want to see him again Shigure"

"Korosu?"

Tohru nodded in reply, turning around to look at him, bowing her head gently, "Please Gure-san, take me to see Kaze.." she had to make sure the boy was okay. She wanted to protect the head of the Sohma family, just like the Sohmas had protected her.

"Now now my little _princess_, I don't know if that's such a good idea. Korosu hasn't bothered you for several days. I'm _positive_ it means he has something up his sleeve. It would be best to stay clear of him for a while" Shigure thought out loud, tapping his index finger against his cheek.

"Those words hurt _mutt_, I would never do anything to hurt Tohru" Korosu smiled slightly, "I hope you don't mind me letting myself in. I did not feel like waiting at the door"

"Not at all Korosu" Shigure smiled placing himself at an angle between Tohru and Korosu. "What can we do for you?"

Korosu glided forward towards Tohru, shoving Shigure aside. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, his head tilted so that it was buried against her neck. He inhaled her scent and smiled to himself, squeezing her gently. Lifting his head slightly, he nibbled on Tohru's earlobe. "Kaze is In the hospital. He's dying, and it's all _your_ fault"

"M-my fault?" Tohru rested limply in his tight embrace, her eyes doubling in size as she stared off into face and her eyebrows raised, expressing her shock and concern. Something had happened to little Kaze Sohma, and it was all her fault.

"Now now Korosu, don't tell little Tohru that when you know it isn't true" Shigure warned in a kind voice, though he was very upset at the moment. He knew Korosu was a violent character, but he would have never thought he was violent enough to hurt his own younger brother. He placed a hand on Korosu's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze, "What happened to Kaze?" he asked in a more serious tone.

Korosu didn't hesitate to extend an arm and a finger to point at the confused Tohru Honda, "She left him with me, knowing damn well what I wanted to do with Kaze from the start. It's like leaving a wolf with a sheep. You know it's trouble and it shouldn't be done. And--" he turned proudly, taking a deep breath and glaring at Tohru, "As head of the Sohma family, I blame _you_. And you will be _punished_"

"I..have to go see him!" Tohru exclaimed suddenly, almost as though she hadn't even heard Korosu say she needed to be punished. "I have to make sure he's okay!" She felt guilty and very rotten inside. Korosu was right, it _was_ her fault.

"TohruShigure spoke, "Don't..."

"Korosu-sensei, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked as he entered the house, taking off his coat and placing it on the coat hanger to the side of the door. He gave Korosu a look he would have never given Akito: One of pure dislike. He had feared Akito, but towards Korosu, he didn't feel that.

"I came to pay Tohru-kun a friendly little visit" Korosu replied with a smirk as he pulled away from Tohru and turned to face the prince, "I did miss her so much, as did Kaze and Hatori. That poor dragon. He always looks so _lonely. _I was hoping Tohru could come and _entertain_ us"

"You pervert" Yuki replied instantly, "Leave now"

"Now now, Yuki-kun. I _came all this way. _It would be very rude for me to leave now, without resting a while" He waved his finger back and forward in the air, shunning his impoliteness. He strolled over to a chair and sat down, making it obvious that he wasn't leaving.

"That's alright Korosu, you and I can talk while Yuki kidnaps Tohru-kun, as he had originally planned on doing" Shigure winked in the rat's direction.

Both Tohru and Yuki blushed in reply. But soon, Yuki moved forward, taking Tohru's arm. "I _did_ say I was going to kidnap her if she refused to join me on a summer outing"

"Oh...you did say that..." Tohru remembered sheepishly, "You said...you were going to start coming out more, and you wanted me to go" she nodded once. Yes, Yuki really had said that…but she had never thought that he meant it.

"And so, I'm kidnapping you" Yuki smiled as he began to lead her away. He could feel Korosu's eyes cut into him and it made him smile even more. If only he had been able to stand up to Akito the way he did Korosu.

Tohru glanced back in time to see Korosu wink at her and lick his lips. She didn't like it, and instantly knew that more bad events would soon occur.

Once the two teens were gone, Shigure prepared some tea for Korosu, then sat down with him. "Why did you _really_ come?" he asked.

"I've made some very important plans Shigure-san..." Korosu began.

* * *

Walking through the forest like that almost made Tohru forget about young Kaze. She hadn't forgotten about him entirely, yet part of her couldn't help believe that maybe Korosu had been lying in order to get her to go back to the main house. But she wondered, what if he wasn't lying? What if Kaze was hurt? 

"Honda-san, your trembling, are you alright?" Yuki asked, turning to face her as they reached the garden. Once he released her hand, the trembling stopped and Yuki became even more concerned. He hadn't even realized that after Korosu had attacked her, she might have still been a bit shaken up by a males touch. He couldn't blame her either. "Gomen ne…"

"Oh no!" Tohru smiled and shook her head, "I'm okay, it was just a small gust of wind that gave me the chills" She hoped she hadn't offended him in any way.

"Onegai, don't lie..." Yuki said gently, inching closer to her. If she began to tremble again, he'd know she had been fibbing. But she didn't. She didn't tremble at all. She simply stood there with that odd yet inviting smile of hers and that focused yet distant look in her eyes. Her hands clasped together in front of her. He smiled and reached out, wrapping a few strands of her hair around his fingers. "I admire you, Honda-san. Your so strong"

Tohru blushed, "Um no...I..." she didn't know what to say.

He leaned forward slightly, pressing his forehead against hers, smiling. "I want to be as strong as you are some day" Tohru turned even redder, and he chuckled, pulling away and looking to the garden behind them, "Look, the strawberries are ready to be picked. You like strawberries right, Honda-san?"

"Hai!" Tohru exclaimed with a happy nod. "I love them!" she brushed past him and knelt down at the patch and began to gently pick them from their vines. Yuki sat down next to her and began to pick them as well. She watched him. He looked so focused and concentrated; careful to not harm any of the precious strawberries he had grown. "Yuki?"

Yuki looked up, "Hmm?"

"I admire you too!" she smiled brightly and held out a large strawberry for him to have.

* * *

Kyo growled loudly in frustration as he kicked at the tough bark of the large pine tree then spun around and switched feet, kicking again. Normally the impact of the rough wood against his leg would have hurt, but the pain he was already feeling countered the pain he would normally feel from the kick to the tree. He panted and stopped, lowering his head. "_Why_ do I care? I don't _love_ Tohru." 

"That isn't very true now, is it Kyo-kun?" Kazuma asked, his hands slipping into the long sleeves of his kimono as he watched his pupil complete his full force attack on the tree. "You may not _love_ her, but you feel _something_ for her, am I right?"

"Shishou-san..." Kyo replied with a bit of shame, turning his head slightly as he blushed a bit, though he didn't lift it at all. He did feel something for Tohru, but, one would be foolish not to. Tohru was literally an example of the perfect girl; the girl every guy dreamed about. She was very kind and intelligent (though she had her air headed moments) and she was also very cute. Tohru was patient, and an excellent listener, and always saw more than what was revealed on the surface. "Don't tease me!" he spun around, arm extended and hand balled into a fist.

Though he launched himself at Kazuma with about as much strength as he could gather, it still wasn't strong enough to have a real effect on the teacher. He easily blocked Kyo's oncoming attack and smiled faintly. The cat was trying to hide his feelings again, and though he didn't want to force Kyo into telling him what was on his mind, he didn't want him to keep the feelings bottled up either. "Remember this Kyo, she opened her heart to you. She loved you even though she feared you. When will you open your heart to her?"

"I _have_ Shishou!" Kyo replied, pulling his fist out of Kazuma's grip then rubbing his knuckles. "Haven't you noticed, I've changed?" he asked, pointing to himself for a second before turning around and lowering his head again.

"But not completely" Kazuma continued calmly. He had indeed noticed the change in Kyo and was glad that it had occurred. He was less tense now, and smiled more. His martial arts skills had improved along with his personality as well. "I'll let you return to your training, Kyo. Don't over exert yourself" he bowed, excusing himself.

Kyo bowed back, "I won't...sensei?"

"Hai?" Kazuma stopped and waited.

"I don't want to beat Yuki as badly as I used to" he confessed. "I'd rather beat the snot out of that Korosu Sohma" Kyo punched his fist into his other hand and gave a firm nod. "The guy is a big jerk. An even bigger jerk than Hiro"

Kazuma remained silent for a moment, "The caretaker of the new head of the Sohma family" he spoke gently, lowering his head and sighing. He had never personally visited the new head, but he had heard that his older brother was nothing but trouble. Luckily however, the people on the outside didn't have to deal with him as much as the Sohmas that lived on the inside. "Kyo, do not look for trouble. This is a fresh slate. A chance to start anew. You've yet to beat Yuki. If it hadn't been for the fact that Akito passed away, you'd be locked away right now. Do not insult Korosu and place yourself in the same position you had been with Akito" It was a fair warning, though it sounded very much like an order for Kyo to drop his ideas. "And, for your own safety, I suggest you return home"

"But Shishou..." Before Kyo could complete his sentence, Kazuma began to walk away. He was done discussing the matter, and that was his silent way of saying it. Kyo sighed and dropped down onto a flat rock, resting his chin against his fists, staring at the muddy ground. He wanted to beat Korosu more than anything...especially now after what he had done to Tohru, and what he had said about who Tohru really loved. "I'm not leaving the dojo until I'm strong enough" he decided, remembering how Kazuma had told him to go home. "Nothing can make me leave"

"Kyo-kuuuuuun!" Birds fluttered to the sky's rabbits scurried into their little dens and worms buried themselves deep into the ground. Kyo stood from the rock and instantly dashed through the trees, ignoring the cuts and scrapes he received from branches that smacked against his skin. "Kyo-kuuuuuun my looooooove! Where are yoooooooou?"

He had been wrong. There _was_ something that could make him leave. And that something was the destructive force of Kagura Sohma, the boar as well as the psycho of the family. And, if Kyo valued his life, he'd run and run and not stop until he was safe within Shigure's house, locked in his own room with all the furniture pressed against the door.

"Almost there...almost th-" he tripped over his own two feet (or so he thought) and stumbled to the ground. He mentally cursed and moved to get up, but found that he was unable to because of the destructive boar wrapped around his legs. "Kagura, let go!" He wiggled his legs, wanting to get free. He shot his arm out, pressing the palm of his hand against her forehead. "Let go, baka!"

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo!" Kagura chanted excitedly. "I didn't believe it when sensei told me you were here! I'm so glad you are! I wanted to invite you--"

"Invite me to what?" Kyo interrupted, still trying to push her off of him. He was feeling very annoyed...very crowded...but mostly very annoyed. "I'm not going on another stupid date with you Kagura"

"Don't interrupt me, Kyo-kun!" Kagura snapped, grabbing him by the neck and strangling him, shaking him as she did so.

"Okay okay!"

Kagura smiled, set him down then hugged him, "I wanted to invite you to the wedding! Your gonna be my date because everyone knows you can't go to a wedding alone" she pulled away and gave him puppy eyes, grabbing his hand tightly. "You will go with me won't you?" her eyes glowed as she squeezed his hand, waiting for his reply.

"Ow...Ow...OW! Okay, I'll go!" Kyo replied sharply, trying to pull his hand away. "What wedding?" he then asked once she released his hand. He began to rub it, looking down at the marks of her nails that had begun to pierce his skin. "Whose getting married?"

"Tohru-kun and Korosu-san!" Kagura exclaimed happily as though there was no problem with the pairing. "And the wedding is..." she swung her little bag over her shoulder and unzipped it, looking for her planner. Kyo began to crawl back, but she grabbed his ankles with her own legs, finished her search then looked up, "Two weeks!"

"Two weeks?" The cat exclaimed.

"Yup!"

"Kagura...you idiot" Kyo shoved her off and quickly began to run back towards Shigure's house. This couldn't be happening. It just _had _to be some kind of joke. Tohru wasn't old enough to get married. And even if she was, she couldn't get married to...Korosu of all people.

"Kyo? What did I do wrong? Kyo? Kyo? Kyo!" Kagura was on her feet in less than a second, and off she went after her one and only love.

* * *

Young Kaze cried and cried, waving his arms and legs through the air. His cry was loud and piercing, almost as though someone had been trying to kill him, though in reality, the only person there was trying to help him. Hatori sighed quietly and cradled the baby in his arms. He couldn't understand what he was doing wrong. Maybe…Kaze was still sick. He had been crying since they left the hospital. He set Kaze down in his little crib and turned to leave the room to consult his medical books. 

Korosu had tried to poison his own little brother, unfortunately for him, he hadn't been sneaky enough in doing so nor had he been smart enough, and so, Hatori was able to catch him in the act and get the head of the Sohma's to the hospital in time. The dose Korosu had given the baby hadn't been lethal. Infact, it wouldn't have done more than give the baby a high fever.

He flipped through the pages of the book then realized that the crying might have been caused by something baby related, instead of some illness. Perhaps his diaper was dirty, or he was cranky because he was sleepy. Or maybe, he was just hungry. Hatori almost smiledmost. It had been a while since he had last dealt with a baby, so his paternal skills had been dormant. Now however, they were slowly awakening. Besides, if one could handle a baby like Akito or Hiro, one could handle anything.

All he needed was a warm bottle, a diaper and a few toys for Kaze to play with. Or maybe... what he really needed was Tohru. Though so young, Tohru had excellent maternal skills. She was so kind and so delicatee remembered her smiles and her wise comments.

And he remembered how her smile had been shattered by what Korosu had done to her, and how she hadn't had a single comment to make after it had happened. It was odd seeing her that way...very odd. It was as though the Tohru Honda he knew had disappeared. But, she had returned and acted as though nothing had happened. He admired her.

"Ha-san!" Ayame's cheery voice rang through out the house (which surprisingly, forced Kaze to giggle and coo) "I've arrived!" Now, he was just stating the obvious and hoping to be showered with pleased greetings. Of course, he knew better to think he would get that from Hatori.

The doctor fetched Kaze then headed to the main room where he knew Ayame would be waiting. "Konnichi wa Ayame" he greeted with a nod. "What trouble are you in now?"

"Oh Ha'ri, you crack me up!" Ayame waved him off as he dramatically dropped down onto the couch. "I'm not in any trouble...yet. I'm simply here as a favor to dear Korosu. He called me over to size Tohru up for a pleasant little wedding dress, and who am I to shatter a man's dream? It's what I _live_ for!"

If Hatori would have been one to show much emotion, his jaw would have hit the ground. However, since he wasn't he simply stared at Ayame, "Gomen ne Ayame, but there isn't going to be a wedding. Tohru won't be getting married"

"Oh...well, I'll still be making the dress, I've been itching to make a new one, as has Mine. And, when she gets one of her urges, theres no stopping her!" Ayame looked to Hatori, holding his arms out to take the adorable child from his grasp. "Kaze! How you've grown!"

Kaze cooed once more and blew some spit bubbles before trying to jam his fingers into Ayame's mouth and pulling at his long silver-ish hair with his other little hand. "A'me!" he giggled.

Ayame laughed happily and hugged him. Hatori remained with a plain face, though he was confused. How had Ayame gotten the baby to brighten up so quickly? "Ayame.."

"People just love me Ha-san" He replied, knowing what Hatori was about to ask. "It's a natural gift...if only I could get Yuki to see that" he handed Kaze back to Hatori and placed a hand dramatically on his forehead. "Oh little brother, one day you will see how wonderful I am!"

"One day, but not today" Hatori stood with Kaze.

Ayame sat up, "Why Ha'ri-kun, did you just make a joke?" He looked stunned for a moment. "Oh Hatori, I'm intrigued!" he slid over to the dragon with a devilish smile on his face. "Where did this streak of humor come from?"

Hatori remained silent.

"Why, I haven't heard you make a funny since you dated Kana" He gasped again, "Hatori, are you in love?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Finally, I've managed to load chapter four onto the site. I want to apologize for such a long wait and I want to thank all those who emailed me and motivated me to get the chapter up at a quicker rate. I've been very busy with college applications and reviewing for SAT's and such and such, so I've not had much time to write. I also want to thank everyone who sat down and took the time to write a review. 

Bleeding For a Guy, I'm glad you like Korosu so much! I personally hate him, but he's so fun to write. I'm sorry if I've made you suffer...

SpaceVixon, I haven't made the pairings clear for a specific reason! A Tohru/Hatori fic would be interesting though, wouldn't it?

CutePlushie04, Thank you so much for your emails! I enjoy chatting with you on MSN!

* * *


	5. POISONS EFFECT

**CHAPTER 5 **

**POISONS EFFECT**

_Sickness makes us stronger…OR...It can kill us _

Yuki looked down at the strawberry in Tohru's outstretched hand and turned a light shade of pink. She was giving him the biggest strawberry? He hesitated a moment before taking it from her and holding it in the palm of his hand. He studied it for a moment. It was so nice and large, and he was sure it was very sweet. "Let's share it, okay Honda-san?" he then asked, glancing back up at her smiling face. "You can have the first bite" he held it back out to her so that she could take a bite.

"Okay!" Normally, she would have protested, since she had given it to him as a gift and she didn't want to be greedy but…it was one juicy looking strawberry! She took the strawberry from him, her fingers brushing against his palm as she did so. She then raised it to her lips, smelled it, then took a small bite. It was delicious! She wanted more, but instead, she felt it back out to Yuki, who pushed it back to her. He told her to take a bigger bite, and shyly, she did before handing it back.

Yuki took it this time and ate the last of it, smiling. "I'm starting to enjoy the summer very much Honda-san. I can't believe it used to be my least favorite season" He picked a few more strawberries for them to take back to the house.

"If only I could get Kyo to stop hating the rain now.." Tohru joked lightly, picking some more strawberries as well. "I mean…theres nothing wrong with him disliking the rain but…it can be so pretty at times! Mom used to love it…"

"Honda-san?" Yuki asked after a moment, stopping and sitting up, resting his hands on his knees. A distant look sunk into his eyes as he stared at the strawberries, momentarily lost in thought, then looked up at her. "I know you didn't want to talk about it…but it's bothering me so much…I want to know what happened to you…what Korosu did" He spent much of his time thinking about it since it had happened. How could Tohru allow that to happen to herself, and how could she just….keep smiling? Had what Korosu done to her not been that serious? No…he remembered her face…her fear…her sadness…it had been serious. "Please, I _need_ to know"

Tohru shifted uncomfortably on her knees, pulling at the hem of her skirt a bit as she stared at the strawberries. It was impossible for her to lift her gaze at the moment. She felt so ashamed. "He um.." she hated speaking so negatively of people. "He tried to…" she couldn't bring herself to say anymore. She closed her eyes. And for the second time in over a week, she failed to smile. Even the great Tohru Honda had her limits.

"Rape you?" Yuki pushed delicately, trying to get the full story out of her. He wished more than anything at that moment, that he could take her into his arms and console her as real friends should; but he couldn't. By the way she reacted to his question, he could tell that his guess had been right. "But…he didn't succeed, right?"

Tohru shook her head, then opened her eyes again and smiled as she resumed to pick strawberries, "Iie, he didn't…" and for that, she was glad. It could have been much worse. He could have succeeded. He could have taken her innocence and destroy part of who she was.

Yuki moved his hand and rested it lightly on top of hers as he gave her a reassuring smile. A gentle breeze combed through his hair. "It's okay to be mad…and it's okay to cry…" but, he knew she probably wouldn't. "And I understand if you feel like hating him…"

"Oh no! Never!" Tohru exclaimed, shaking her head and giving him a worried look, her face turning an odd shade of red and she took a sharp breath. "I could _never_ hate him for that. It's wrong to hate. Hate's destructive and makes you want to do evil things like…." a thought bubbled into her mind and her eyes closed as she lowered her head and slouched to the side slightly. Her head dropped into his lap, hair covering her face. "He hates me…" She had hoped that maybe she'd finally be completely accepted, but it had looked as though that wasn't about to happen.

"Honda-san" Yuki said after a long pause, "You feel a little warm. Are you alright?" he rested his hand on her cheek, then moved it up to feel her forehead. She felt very warm; the same fever she had had the first night she had stumbled across Shigure's home. It worried him greatly, for she had almost passed out that first night. "Don't move.." he lifted her head gently from his lap and moved it to the ground. Surprisingly, she didn't protest. And, in a moments notice, he took off towards the house to call Hatori.

He hadn't been able to help her the first time, but this time, he wouldn't fail her. He'd help her in any way he possibly could.

The three youngest Sohma's: Momiji, Hiro and Kisa stood quietly around Akito's grave marker, staring at it silently. It was well kept, and always had a fresh bouquet of flowers. Large, beautiful flowers of lavender, red…white….

"We miss you…" Kisa said gently, head lowered as she stared at the flowers. "We wish…there was a way for you to come back" she sniffed a little and rubbed her right eye. Even though she had had bad memories of the head, she hated going to the main house and not seeing him there with his birds.

"Yeah, Korosu's a real jerk" Hiro filled in once he realized Kisa was done talking. He and Kisa had taken it upon themselves to keep Akito informed about what was going on, even though Kisa was sure that he was watching from the Heavens. They didn't like Korosu and hoped that maybe, there was something Akito could do about him from way up there. "Ow!" he exclaimed when Momiji stubbed his toe. "What? He is!" he defended.

Momiji didn't like the idea of complaining about another person in a cemetery, so he motioned for Hiro to be quiet. Hiro replied by sticking out his tongue.

"Korosu-san wants to marry sissy even though he doesn't love her. He's really mean to Kaze-chan" Kisa informed quietly, crouching down slightly to fix the bouquet of flowers that was beginning to fall over. Somehow, talking to the deceased Sohma eased her nerves. She felt as though he was really listening…just like he had in those last few days of life he had. He had been so kind and so caring… She took a second to recall the last day.

_From the various corners of the room, the Sohma's moved over to the bed and stared down at their God. "Akito-sensei" Yuki was the first to speak, eyes filled with sadness. He couldn't stand Akito, but he couldn't stand to see him like this either. "Are you…" he paused and took a breath. There was no point in asking, for he knew that Akito wasn't okay. This was it, this was the end. _

_Kisa shyly moved forward to the side of the bed and rested her hands on the side, staring as the tears built up at the borders of her eyes. "Akito…" she said softly, "Don't go…please?" Hatsuharu placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her back, but she remained at the bed side, staring. Akito had been so nice to them over the past week. Had it been because he knew that his end was near? It wasn't fair! He made them grow to love him…so he could leave them and make them hurt again! She remained silent. _

_Slowly, so slowly that almost no one had noticed his movement, Akito moved his pale slender hand across the sheets and set it atop Kisa's little hand. It felt so cold and clammy that she shivered. The warmth of her hand however, felt very good to him. "I'm…not leaving" he said in a very quiet, barely audible voice as his chest rose with a shallow breath of air. "Only resting…" _

_Hatori moved to his side and checked for a pulse, "Akito" _

_The head smirked ever so lightly, "Get away from me" he no longer wanted…no longer needed Hatori to care for him. "Don't think that because I die I'm…" he wanted to die with a bit of dignity, "…Pathetic. I can still make you all fear me…" He never completed the sentence. Instead, he took one final breath and disappeared into the world of nothingness. _

And as though he had heard from all the way up in the Heavens, it began to rain. It sprinkled lightly at first but little by little the drops fell faster and faster, soaking the warm earth. Kisa felt her eyes water and she looked to Hiro and Momiji, "He's really sad…." Her mother had always told her that rain was the tears of angels, and Akito was an angel now, wasn't he?

"Or maybe he's really happy Kisa. Maybe those are tears of joy" Momiji tried to cheer her up, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling slightly. Even though she was now 15 years old, she hadn't changed much. She still resembled a young child--so innocent and naïve. "Maybe he's happy because we still care about him, and because you told him you missed him" he gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

Kisa smiled slightly and nodded, drying her eyes as the drops continued to soak her dark clothes. "Maybe…"

_"I'm…not leaving" he said in a very quiet, barely audible voice as his chest rose with a shallow breath of air. "Only resting…" _

The drops that showered over her stopped and she noticed Hiro holding his umbrella over her, eyes cast down towards the ground. "Lets go home Kisa" he glanced up at her momentarily, for once, searching for some sign of approval.

Shigure closed his eyes and quietly sipped the rest of his green tea. Though it angered him, everything Korosu was telling him didn't come as a surprise. He had expected something of the sort from this teen. "_Everyone_ in this family is _very_ close to Tohru" He set his cup down rather loudly and smiled at the power hungry teen in front of him. "Don't hurt Tohru, and don't hurt Kaze. _He's_ the _real_ head of the family"

"Don't give me orders, _mutt_" Korosu replied, standing up from the table just as the phone rang. He looked towards the sound that came from the hall, then glanced back at Shigure, expecting him to get it. And, the dog did just that. He stood and left the room to see who needed him.

"Moshi Moshi" Shigure greeted, placing the phone in a tight spot between his shoulder and his ear as he leaned against the table the receiver rested against. By the first words spoken through the phone, he knew to whom he spoke. "Aya-kun. It's been so long!" he smiled to himself, though it hadn't been that long, "When will you grace my home with your presence again?"

The comment Ayame blurted caught him off guard, "_Our_ Hatori?" he asked in an astonished tone. It was almost too hard to believe. "Put him on Aya, put him on!" This was almost better than seeing school girls in those little skirts of theirs…almost. "Ha-san. I'm so proud of you!"

**"Your stupidity amazes me, Shigure" **Came the annoyed voice on the other end. He knew Shigure was only trying to bug him, which was exactly why he kept his cool. He wasn't in love. Kana still held a very important place in his heard and he would never forget that.

"Your so cruel!" Shigure shot back in a whine, "And who is the lucky girl? Is she a nurse? Hmm? Hmm?" he waited anxiously, ignoring the fact that Hatori had said he wasn't in love. However, instead of receiving a reply from Hatori, Ayame's voice responded. "Where did Ha'ri go?"

**"Poor fool is so much in love that he's dizzy from it! He _almost_ hung up the phone. Luckily _I_ was here to prevent him from doing so" **Yes, Ayame was so full of himself, but it was a part of who he was. Shigure was amused by it, and thanked him for taking the phone. "**But it's true Gure-kun! Ha-san made a joke…a joke!" **he laughed, **"You should come over immediately" **And with that, the line went dead. Shigure was positive that Hatori had taken the phone and hung it up. It just sounded like something he'd do. And as he thought about it…visiting Hatori at the Sohma house didn't seem like such a bad idea. It had been nearly a week since he had visited his friend anyway. He picked up the phone once more and called back to inform Ayame and Hatori of his visit.

Meanwhile, Yuki burst into the kitchen, pausing momentarily only to catch his breath (Curse his asthma). He leaned against the counter, head lowered. "Honda-san…is….sick" he informed through deep breaths. "She's…in the woods" he breathed a little easier and turned his head to look towards Shigure. But, once he did, he realized it had not been Shigure he had been speaking to, but the dreaded Korosu.

"Shigure, I'll be taking my leave now, Tohru is sick!" Korosu glanced at Yuki. "I'm the only one who can pick her up anyway" he pointed out as he noticed the look Yuki was giving him. Oh, how he loved that look! He slid past Yuki, his hand fluttering over Yuki's dark hair as he did so. "I'll take care of her" he promised with a sinister grin as he slid out of the home and continued on into the woods. This was the perfect opportunity…

"Tohru doesn't need a wedding dress, your free to leave" Hatori spoke calmly. Normally, he was full of patience when it came to dealing with Ayame, but he was already a little tired and was craving a nap. He couldn't really remember the last time he had had a real one. Ah, yes he could…it was the day Akito had died. Things had been so eerily silent that…

The phone rang and Ayame cheerfully jumped to answer it. "Ah, really? Poor girl! We'll be right over!" And in less than a minute, he hung up the phone. "Set that child down Ha'ri! Tohru-kun is sick. You must tend to the little princess immediately!" He began to push Hatori out of the house. "We'll discuss your love life a little later. Oh!" he took the baby from Hatori's arms. "I'll baby sit" he grabbed the doctors black leather case and tossed it out to him.

Hatori sternly looked back into the house, giving Ayame a scolding look. Ayame simply laughed and waved him off before turning around and heading further into the home with the giggling baby in his arms. Hatori sighed and turned, walking to the car. "Tohru probably over worked herself again" he sighed once more, entering the car. That girl worked way too hard. And yet, she never gave things a rest. He admired that…that quality of hers that prevented her from admitting defeat. He started the car, and pulled away from the Sohma house.

Korosu knelt down next to Tohru and reached out, touching the side of her neck to check how strong her pulse was. "Tohru-kun, what's gotten into you?" he asked with an odd look and a grin. Yuki had said that she was sick…that she had a fever. But she looked a lot worse. She looked a little flush, and her breathing was slow. He pet her hair slightly.

Tohru instantly jumped up with a gasp of air, "I'm okay Yuki-kun, I'm o-" she paused and stared at Korosu. Had she blanked out? She couldn't remember. "Gomen, I…I must have fallen asleep" she laughed nervously. Her cheeks were rosy pink, but not because of a blush. Korosu knew it was because of her rising temperature. She fixed her skirt and glanced around nervously, "Where's Yuki-kun?".

Korosu laughed and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. "He panicked when you blanked out on him, you.." he tapped her tenderly on the nose, "Really frightened the poor boy". He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, "And that isn't very nice"

Tohru turned even redder, this time because of a rise in temperature mixed with a deep blush. She didn't know what to reply, and wasn't sure if she wanted to. The last time he had been this close to her he had tried to…. She suddenly felt very dizzy and lifted her hands, resting them on his shoulders in a weak attempt to push him away, "I need to go make dinner. Please…let me go, Korosu-san".

"Korosu-_sama_" he snapped with a glare, squeezing her slightly, making sure she understood that he was indeed superior to her as well as to the others. "And no, I won't let you leave. Your too sick to cook right now" he explained. "I should take you home so that you can rest…"

"I-Iie" Tohru stuttered lightly, "I promised I'd make everyone dumplings today! And I have to do the--" she was suddenly silenced as Korosu pressed his lips against hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth, forcing her eyes to grow wide as her body began to feel numb. _Not again, please not again….mom! _

Korosu pulled away, smiling gently and stroking her cheek as Tohru's eyes began to water. "Your such a kind person Tohru-kun, you'd…" he trailed his hand down the base of her neck, down in between her breasts and stopped at her stomach, where he pressed his palm against it. "..make an excellent mother to my children"

"Oh! Iie, I…theres…" Tohru began to speak, wanting so desperately to get away, but fearing the idea of him violently attacking her if she did. "I..I can't!" she finally exclaimed, pushing away from him. _Mom, I'm scared. I'm trying to be strong…but…I…I _

"Get away from her!" Kyo leapt through the small berry bushes a fist directly entirely towards Korosu. A very angry look had consumed his features, and anger powered his movements. He swung at Korosu's face. "You perverted jerk, go find someone else to bother!"

"Kyo!" Kagura shouted, surprised, as her rage calmed down and she stared on in confusion. "Korosu-sama, what are you doing here? Weren't you at the house with Kaze-chan?"

Korosu ignored her as he dodged to the side, avoiding Kyo's punch. "I came to visit my _wife_" he spat, shoving Tohru down onto the ground. He did it to keep her out of the fight, as well as to get her out of his way. He ducked down and swung, his fist connecting with Kyo's cheek.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed as she began to stand up, but dropped back onto her knees. She felt so weak and so tired… She forced herself back up again and rushed towards Kyo just as Korosu began to swing again. She pushed Kyo out of the way, but due to her lack of strength, ended falling down with him as she pushed, landing on top of him.

"Tohru!" Kyo shouted before the….POOF…of his transformation.

"Tohru-kun! Kyo-kun!" Kagura exclaimed, rushing forward, "Korosu-sama, leave them alone!" she spun around, glaring at him as her protective nature began to rise. Her Kyo was hurt…

Korosu turned around, "I only wanted to help Tohru-kun, but it looks like no one wants me to do even that. They want me to sit in that gloomy house all day and watch over that damn brother of mine. They want me to suffer alone like Akito did" he turned his head sharply, "I _won't_. I _refuse_ to" he began to walk.

"Tohru's sick! We have to take her home!" Kagura complained.

"That bastard ain't touching her!" The angry cat hissed at Kagura, fur standing on end. "Tohru, Tohru get up!" he tapped her with his paw then climbed onto her back, "Get up!"

But she didn't.

"Kagura, grab that filthy cat, he's coming with us" Korosu instructed. "It's time to lock him up"

"No, damn it!" Kyo shouted as he prepared to launch himself at Korosu. Kagura however, kicked him in the side, sending him flying deeper into the woods. "I lost him, he ran away!" Kagura exclaimed, her hands on her cheeks in mock shock. "We…should take Tohru home now"

"Iie. Leave her there. I'm tired of her right now" he waved her off, "Come Kagura. We're going home". He began to walk again.

Kagura didn't want to go and just leave Tohru laying there, but she didn't want Korosu to get angry with her and make her hurt Kyo once he turned up again. "Coming!" she crouched down next to Tohru, "Kyo will come back…hold on 'kay?" she stood up quickly and hopped after Korosu like a little chick following the mother hen.

Kyo hissed as he curled up into a small orange ball. Kagura's kick to his little ribs had hurt more than he had expected. "That damn boar" he hissed, shaking a bit. He knew Kagura had done it to protect him, but he was still very angry about it. He had wanted…needed…to stay with Tohru, to protect her from Korosu. He closed his eyes for and began to rest a bit, until he heard the sound of twigs breaking next to him. He opened his eyes to see Yuki walking hurriedly past him, Shigure and Hatori following. "You stupid rat! You left Tohru all alone with that bastard!"

Yuki stopped, noticing the cat for the first time. "He…tried to hurt her again…didn't he?" He felt his anger boil within him, though his exterior remained calm. "Damn cat, why aren't you with her?"

Kyo hissed defensively. "I _was_ with her" he tried to stand and hissed.

"You have a few broken ribs, Kyo, what happened?" Hatori asked, picking the cat up and handing him to Shigure. Shigure cradled with orange ball of fluff, for once, not daring to tease him.

Kyo began to tell them of what had happened as they all began to walk back to where Tohru was.

Hatori and Yuki both rushed to Tohru, and Hatori immediately checked her pulse then her temperature. "She's burning up" he told Shigure, opening his bag and looking for a cloth. "And she was fine earlier?" he asked, finding it odd that one moment Tohru could be very healthy, then suddenly be deathly ill.

"Hai, she was fine up until we finished eating some strawberries"

"Hm"

"Hm? What does that mean, you stupid doctor?" Kyo asked….POOF!..

He quickly grabbed his clothes and began to put them on. "Let's just hurry up and get her home!"

"When Korosu came to visit, did anyone take into account which direction he came from?" Hatori asked. That made everyone think. Was there a possibility that Korosu had done something to the strawberries before coming over? If so, why wasn't Yuki sick as well? "I don't want to move her just yet" Hatori spoke, "So Shigure, go get some blankets, Yuki I need some water. Kyo, I need you to get a robe. With the temperature she's at, we need to get her into something cooler"

Yuki and Shigure left without objections. Kyo however, held his side, stared at Hatori for a moment before turning and grumbling to himself.

* * *

**Authors Note: **It's been so long since I've updated, hasn't it? I'm very sorry. My parents have actually decided to let me to go college, so now I'm struggling to catch up with all my applications and tests and what ever. Yessssss no miliary academy for me! I've already typed up half of chapter six so you all shouldn't have to wait as long for another update. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! I recieved alot of interesting comments about pairings that will be developing in the story. All I say to you guys is...Tohru will end up with... Dies See you next chapter! 


	6. The MISSION

**CHAPTER 6 **

**THE MISSION **

_This is what needs to be done…… _

* * *

"Bwada!" Kaze cooed, reaching his arms out, opening and closing his little hands. He tried to pull himself free of Ayame's embrace, but Ayame only pulled him back to prevent him from falling. Still, Kaze reached out as tears began to line his eyes. He didn't comprehend that his brother was hazardous to his health, or, if he knew, he didn't care. "Bwada!". 

Ayame laughed joyously, "The love of a younger brother for his older sibling is a _beautiful_ thing! If only Yuki understood….!" he hugged little Kaze to him, kissing his little cheeks.

Korosu took his little brother away from the overly-energetic designer and held him up, glancing at the little face. "Your so….." he couldn't quite think of the word he wanted to use, so he didn't bother finishing. "….my little brother Kaze. Head of a family…" he turned and walked down the hall and set the baby down in his crib, then slouched over the side, poking the baby slightly, "I don't really understand it. Why you, and not me?"

Kaze grabbed at his finger, yanked it a bit then put it into his mouth, biting on it, slobbering on it, then pulling it out and staring at it oddly, "Tou! Want Tou!" His eyes danced around as he searched for the brunette, then watered as he realized he wouldn't find her. "Bwada?" he stretched his chubby little arms out, opening and closing his little hands.

Korosu continued to watch him curiously, almost as though he was some sort of lab rat, or another odd creature of sorts. The way he moved, and cried, and pleaded…on any other person, Korosu would have found it pathetic, but coming from his little brother…

He picked the baby up and held him close, "I'll be doing this for your own good, Kaze. You can't take care of this family _properly_. But don't worry. Once I'm head, I'll take care of you"

Kaze looked up at him expectantly.

Korosu continued, "Tohru-kun…they all love her. They listen to her, and once I'm wed with her, they'll _have_ to listen to me" He grabbed a blanket off the side of the crib and moved over to the rocking chair next to the window. He sat in it, set his brother on his lap, then warmed him up with the blanket as he began to rock. "They need to listen, for their own good. I won't hurt Tohru though. I may be mean to her at times, but…." he sighed. "I suppose I'm just a bit jealous. I can tell she loves them all…and they love her even more. Everyone loves everyone execpt for…oh _Kami_!" He exclaimed suddenly, "I'm not jealous. Not in the least bit" he shook his head and continued to stare out the window. He was foolish for trying to convince himself that maybe there was a possibility of him really wanting to be loved. That wasn't what he wanted at all. What he wanted was power and wealth. The two primary things that came with being head of the Sohma family. He wanted to have people respect him….fear him…worship him. He wanted to be known as a firm leader when he died. What did he need with love? It just didn't fit into his plan at all.

But…who said weddings needed love?

Kaze gurgled and pulled on his older brothers shirt before pressing his mouth to it, trying to clean off his little spit bubbles.

"Damn it!" Korosu cursed, feeling the moist part of his shirt. He quickly stood up, allowing the baby to fall from his lap and onto the floor. When Kaze began to cry, he continued to walk out, not even caring as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Ayame-san! Take care of this damn kid!" he snapped as he stomped down the hall.

Ayame watched him curiously, wondering what brought on the sudden mood swing, then rushed in to take care of the crying child. He picked the baby up and sat down in the rocking chair, rocking gently to sooth him. "Uncle Ayame is going to tell you a story!" he stated. It had finally dawned on him what a major problem in the Sohma family was. "So hush hush and listen up!" he smiled, petting Kaze's head. "Once upon a time there was a fair princess and a very handsome prince…."

"Ayame, I want that dress done _tonight_, I'm moving the wedding up to tomorrow _evening_!" Korosu's very annoying voice rang from the hallway.

Ayame listened for a moment, before continuing his story. "The two wanted to be together more than anything, but couldn't because of an evil curse. But one day, the princess's beautiful fairy godfather came and….." He paused and a smile formed on his lips as he turned, looked at the window, then turned and peered out of the room. "Kaze, how would you like to be the fairy godfather's little helper…oh, I have the cutest outfit you could wear!"

Kaze's reply: A wad of spit bubbles and a clap of his hands against his cheeks.

In Ayame's mind: That was as good as a 'Hell yeah'

"Excellent!" Ayame exclaimed eagerly. But first….he needed a way to postpone the wedding. Setting Kaze down, he hurried to Korosu, an idea in mind.

* * *

Being a doctor, Hatori was used to seeing people un-clothed. However, when he found himself having to undress Tohru in order to get her into something cooler in hopes that it would help lower her temperature, he found seeing a person un-clothed as a rather difficult task. And even now, ten minutes later, he found himself unable to forget what he had seen. Tohru had always been adorable but now…. "Her temperature hasn't changed" Hatori told Shigure, looking up from his tea cup. "We'll have to keep a close eye on her" 

"_We_, Ha-san?" Shigure asked in a teasing manner. "_You've_ been watching over her enough for the _both_ of us. Ah! Could you possibly be _smitten_ with my little Tohru?" He took a sip of his tea and winked at his long-time friend. "Kyo and Yuki-chan won't be happy to hear about this!"

"It amazes me how you can sound so intelligent on paper and yet sound like such an idiot when you speak" Hatori replied with a small glare.

"Ha'ri, that really hurts" The novelist pouted.

Hatori stood up, "I'm going to go check up on Tohru". Without waiting for any comments, Hatori exited the room and headed upstairs to the room in which Tohru rested. With him, he took an ice pack and his black leather medic's bag.

It would have been a lie to say he wasn't worried. Tohru had been in and out of consciousness for quite some time. The medicine he had given her appeared to have no effect. _'You've been watching_ _her enough for the_ _both of us'_ Shigure's words echoed in his mind. Well, of course he had been watching over her. It was his job. As a doctor, he had an obligation to her.

Hatori stopped at her door, touching the door knob. He could hear movement going on inside the room: The squeaking of springs as they adjusted themselves after someone had climbed on or off a bed, the scuffling of slippers against the carpet, a soft whine, a crash.

Dropping his medical bag and the ice pack, Hatori forced open the door.

Tohru braced herself against the desk across from her bed. Her dark hair hung over her shoulders, creating a shadow that prevented Hatori from seeing her face. The robes that she wore, Shigure's robes, hung loosely on her tiny frame, making her look so much more insignificant. Slowly, she turned, looking at him with large tired eyes, flushed cheeks…and a smile. Even now, she smiled. "Hatori-san" she lifted herself a bit more, "I was just on my way down to see you all. I'm sorry about not making dinner. You all must be starving"

"You need to rest, Tohru-kun" Hatori moved towards her, reaching his hand out. Gently, he touched her cheek and looked into her eyes.

Tohru's eyes widened, "Ah! Hatori-san! Please don't worry about me like this! I'm okay now, Please!" Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink.

He kept his hand on her cheek a moment longer, "You're still very warm. You need to rest some more" he ordered, pulling his hand away. Part of him was angry that she didn't seem concerned with her condition, yet the other part admired how much she cared for others. She was so much like Kana.

_'I just want Hatori-kun to be happy' _

Hatori stared down at Tohru for a few minutes before finally heading back out the door to pick up his medic's bag. "Let me check if your temperatures improved."

The look he gave her sent a ripple of chills up her spine. She didn't dare object to his orders, and so, she reached out, touched the mattress and pulled herself over to it, sitting on it's edge. She stared down at her knees with a child-like look then looked back up at Hatori, "You really shouldn't have gone out of you way I'll be—"

Hatori stuck the thermometer out and she stopped mid-sentence to allow him to slide it under her tongue. She remained silent until Hatori removed it. " Your temperatures slowly decreasing. You'll be alright with a bit more rest. Now, back into bed" he nodded to the pillows.

Tohru nodded and obediently slid under the pink covers of her bed, pulling the sheets up to about her chin, "Arigatou…" she said slowly. And just as the doctor turned to exit the room, Tohru spoke again, "Hatori-san? What...happened to me?"

Hatori stopped just as he prepared to close the door, "You don't need to worry about that now, we'll discuss it later. Just rest" With that, he closed the door and headed back downstairs. Surprisingly, as he descended, he noticed the cat and the rat waiting for him side by side at the foot of the stairs. What was more surprising was that both look annoyed, but for once, it wasn't at each other. They looked annoyed with….him?

_"Well?" _Both asked in unison. Kyou's eyes narrowed with impatience while Yuki's features revealed how nervous he felt.

Hatori waited a moment then replied, "She'll be alright"

The two sighed in relief, then, things returned to normal. Kyou turned, pointing an accusing finger at Yuki, "This is all _your_ fault!".

It was a low blow to Yuki's mood, since he knew that the annoying cat was right. It _had_ been his fault. Korosu had done something to the strawberries after all. Somehow, he had known that Tohru and Yuki were going to be out there with the strawberries. And somehow, he had managed to discover what Tohru was allergic to, and how much dosage of it to use. But how? How could Korosu have known this? For a moment, his mind drifted over to Shigure. The dog had _always_ been loyal to Akito. Was he as loyal to this new head of the family? Shigure had been the only other person that knew he planned on taking Tohru to his secret base…the only one aside from Kyou anyway. But Kyou would never do such a thing. That much he knew. "Shut up, damn cat. No one asked for an opinion. Hatori-san, can I see her?"

Hatori nodded to him, then headed down the rest of the stairs. Yuki passed him on the way up. Kyou meanwhile, walked after Hatori.

"Hey, you. We need to talk. _Now_" He gave Hatori a firm look and after a minute or two of staring, Hatori turned on his heels and followed him out.

Inside the kitchen, Shigure smirked.

* * *

"I'm glad to see your doing better Honda-san" Yuki spoke gently, giving her somewhat of a smile. He still felt responsible and that guilt was heavy on his mind. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I should have known to—" he paused as she smiled. It almost melted his heart. "Honda-san?" 

"Yuki.." she replied, "You didn't know. Please don't feel responsible" She sat up a bit, "It was my own mistake" She gave him a faint smile, trying to assure him of what she had just said.

"Honda-san…" Yuki sighed deeply, contemplating on whether or not to ask the question he had in mind. How could Tohru be so selfless? From day one, Korosu had been out to harm her both mentally and physically. And yet, here she was. "Why do you _insist _on staying here with us? It's dangerous" He took notice of the look on her face, "I'm not trying to kick you out, I'm simply curious"

Tohru ran her hands over the blanket, smoothing out some of it's wrinkles, "It may sound silly but…I thought...well...ever since the day you and Kyou picked me up from grandpa's, that we were like family" she admitted sheepishly.

Yuki moved and sat on the edge of the bed. Boldly, he reached out and brushed some of Tohru's bangs out of her eyes, then studied her expression with a gentle smile. They had become like a family…even though he sometimes wanted more. He watched her cheeks turn red, though he wasn't sure if it was a blush or if it was a rise in temperature. "I'm sorry if I've disturbed you from resting"

"Oh no, it's okay! Really" That had been the answer Yuki had expected and it was the answer he received. "I don't mind the company. But, you probably have a lot to do"

"Everything else can wait" Yuki admitted, "I'll stay, as long as it helps you recover" he glanced to the pillows to make sure they were fluffy enough for her to rest on. "We can sit here quietly together. But first, why didn't you tell any of us about what your allergic to?"

"I didn't want you all to worry about me. But, I did tell someone, just in case"

"Who"

"Oh. I told Shigure-san" Tohru replied.

Yuki cocked his head to the side in thought, "Hm. Alright" he quickly smiled to hide the fact that anything was wrong. But the thoughts continued deep within his mind. _Shigure…is Shigure trying to hurt Tohru?_

"Sohma-kun? How did you know I was allergic to anything?" Tohru asked as she leaned back against the pillows and folded her hands down in front of her.

"Oh, I just assumed. I mean, what else could it have been?" Yuki quickly added. Hatori obviously hadn't told her what had caused her to have such a serious reaction. The dragon was a smart man. If he hadn't told Tohru, there was a reason for it, and Yuki wouldn't tamper with that. He touched a lock of her hair, "Rest now, Honda-san"

Tohru smiled and lowered herself off the pillows, then set her head down on them, "Arigatou Sohma-kun"

Hatori stood there silently as Kyou vented, yelling at him about anything and everything. The doctor didn't entirely understand the point of this conversation, but he allowed the cat to continue for a few more minutes before finally looking down at his watch. "I need to go"

"Back to _Korosu_? Huh?" Kyou taunted angrily, hands balled into fists at his side as he turned and glared at Hatori. "How could you do that to her, you _bastard_?" He was yelling now, his anger extremely evident.

At that statement, Hatori paused and raised a brow. He truly didn't understand the meaning behind Kyou's words.

"Don't give me that look! I know you planned with Korosu to make Tohru fall in love with you. Well the tricks on _you_, bastard! Korosu _played_ you! He plans on _marrying_ Tohru. He used you to get closer to her and he _hurt_ her!" He winced, finally feeling the pain from all his movement in his ribs.

Those words, Hatori understood, though they weren't true. A shocked expression washed over his features. He was being falsely accused. Never….he had never tried to harm Tohru, nor had he worked with Korosu to bring her to him. Never. "I don't know where you received your information from Kyou, but you're mistaken."

"Bastard, I know what's going on. Stay away from Tohru!" Kyou snapped.

Hatori stared a moment longer, "Iie"

"Huh?" Kyou asked.

"No Kyou, I will not"

* * *

That night, Kyou did something he would have normally never done: He confided in Yuki. He caught the rat coming down into the kitchen and for Tohru's sake, he told Yuki everything that had happened with Hatori. People listened to Yuki, and no one ever listened to him. If Yuki knew, he would have more power to help her. It was a serious stab to his pride, but he urged himself forward. 

"I don't believe it. Hatori?" Yuki asked with a tone of disbelief.

Just as Kyou was about to reply, Shigure entered the kitchen. Yuki immediately tensed, "Shigure"

The older man held up a hand to silence them, "I bring gifts" he teased, then revealed two white envelopes. He handed one to Yuki and one to Kyou, before silently heading off again.

This only worried Yuki more. He glanced at the cat and slowly opened the envelope. Kyou did the same. Both looked surprised at it's contents.

"Tohru will be mine one way or another. There isn't much any of you can do about it. She'll live with me until the day I die—" Yuki read.

Kyou picked up where he left off, "--- But in the case that something does happen to me, someone has to take care of precious Tohru. But who? That is up to you to decide…"

Back at the Sohma estate, Hatori leaned forward in his chair, reading the letter on his desk, "—Tomorrow, you and two other opponents will compete for the fair maiden's affection. Who will win?"

Hatori sighed, "This has Ayame written all over it…"

* * *

_Authors Notes: Goodness, it's been so long since I updated anything. Why didn't anyone tell me that along with all the work that came with senior year, there was an extreme amount of drama to boost the stress? Those who go to school with me and know what I am talking about. For those who don't…pray for me. I'm dealing with a psycho. _

_I've also been busy with college essays. Funny how I can sit here and write a billion page story but I can't sit and write a 500 word essay…. _

_Anyway, enough! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to posting the next chapter…and thanks for Ryu-kun for giving me the idea! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the past chapter, I appreciate the feedback! Oh, and I just love this new "reply to reviews" features. Leave me a good review, and I'll get back to ya! _


End file.
